


Von Elfen und Templern

by SheilaSeed



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Drug Addiction, Elf Culture & Customs, F/M, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lyrium Addiction, Magic, Prejudice, Romantic Friendship, War
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheilaSeed/pseuds/SheilaSeed
Summary: Evelyn ist eine Junge-Elfe, die Angst vor Magie entwickelte. Nachdem sie sich der Inquisition angeschlossen hat, erzählt ihr ein junger Templer, das ihr Lyrium, bei der Angst helfen könnte, so das sie eine starke Sucht entwickelt. Der einzige der, der liebenswerten Elfe noch helfen kann ist Cullen, welcher insgeheim starke Gefühle für sie entwickelt hat.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 2





	Von Elfen und Templern

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe das es euch gefällt. Da ich Dramen mag, wird es auch etwas Drama geben.  
> Und sollten sie Fan von der Figur Blackwall sein, dann sollten sie meine Geschichte nicht lesen, da er hier kein so guter Mensch sein wird.   
> In der Geschichte, wird sein Charakter sich nicht ändern, daher bleibt er der schlechte Mensch, der er war, der nur an sich dachte. Er kommt zwar in dem Kapitel noch nicht vor, doch in einigen späteren Kapiteln.

Evelyn Lavellan, war eine Junge-Elfe von sechs Jahren. Anders als ihre Clan-Familie, ging sie gerne weg, aus dem Dorf und streifte alleine durch die Wälder. Etwas was Deshanna, die Hüterin, des Lavellan-Clans, als belastend empfand. Immer sagte sie ihr, sie solle im Dorf bleiben, da sie nur den Zorn, der Menschen auf sich ziehe und sie würde sich Fen'Harel zeigen, wo sie sich doch vor ihm verstecken müsste.  
Doch das kleine Mädchen hörte nicht auf Deshanna, Evelyn konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie angst haben musste, die Wälder waren friedlich auch, wenn vereinzelt mal eine giftige Spinne auftauchte.

So ging sie wie jeden Morgen, sehr weit in den Wald hinein und nahm einen klaren Geruch wahr.  
"Hier macht jemand Feuer." Sagte sie zu sich und ging dem Geruch nach.  
Als sie nach gut zehn Minuten an der Stelle ankam, sah sie einen Menschen, der sich Fisch über einem Feuer briet.  
Jener Mensch, war der erste, den sie je sah und so ging sie neugierig auf ihn zu und beobachtete ihn. An einem Stab, der neben ihm lag, konnte sie sehen, dass er ein Magier war, genau wie Deshanna, sein Stab, sah ihrem fast ähnlich.  
"Seit ihr auch ein großer Magier?" Fragte sie und der Mann drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr.  
Der Blick des Mannes wurde finster. "Warum willst du das wissen?" doch schon danach grinste er. Beim Erbauer, ich muss glück haben, dachte er sich.  
"Hast du je einen Geist mit deinem Blut beschworen?" Fragte er sie.  
Evelyn schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Ich verfüge nicht über Magie und Deshanna sagte, das Magie nicht gut ist, für die man Blut braucht."  
"Ich bin Bryan." Er ging näher auf sie zu. "Ich könnte Deshanna zeigen, das es gut ist. Komm bring mich zu deinem Dorf."

"Eve, egal wie oft du das Dorf verlässt, du musst mir nur versprechen, niemals jemanden in unser Dorf zu bringen." Evelyn war zwar erst sechs, doch dieses versprechen war ihr heilig, da es Deshanna wichtig war.

"N..nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich könnte jemanden zu euch bringen, doch ich kann euch nicht in mein Dorf bringen."  
Bryans Blick wurde wieder fester und er ging näher auf sie zu. "Es geht nur in eurem Dorf, ich bringe euch alles bei und nun kommt, wir gehen los."  
Doch Evelyn ging wieder einen Schritt zurück.  
"Nein." Als sie noch einen Schritt zurückging, stolperte sie über seinen Stab und landete auf dem Bode.  
"Ich sage es nicht noch einmal, bring mich zu deinem Dorf!"  
Evelyn schnappte sich den Stab, welcher vor ihr lag und sah Bryan an. "Wenn du mich nicht gehen lässt, dann zerbreche ich ihn." Sagte sie siegessicher, doch Bryan lachte nur.  
"Du glaubst, ich brauche ihn? Kleine ich zeige dir Magie, wahre Magie. Ich zeige dir Macht und stärke." Bryan nahm ein Messer aus seiner Tasche und schnitt sich in die Hand.  
Evelyn sah wie sein Blut auf den Boden tropfte, doch in ihrem Kopf hörte sie immer die Stimme von Deshanna, welche ihr sagte, das Magie aus Blut, der Ausweg von schwachen Menschen und Elfen sei. Diese vorm von Magie, war das einzige, wo Dashanna Menschen und Elfen gleich stellte.

Ihre Gedanken konnte Evelyn nicht beenden, da kurz danach neben Bryan ein riesige, feurige und klumpige Masse erschien. Die Augen dieses Geistes sahen sie böse an.  
Sie hatte nur ein Mal einen Geist gesehen und der, der nun vor ihr war, sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Evelyn wollte aufstehen und wegrennen, doch sie konnte nicht.  
"Meine Magie hindert dich daran, wegzulaufen, doch keine Angst dein Tot wird schnell und schmerzlos sein, das verspreche ich dir. Du bist ein liebes kleines Kind, dich will ich nicht leiden sehen. Ich werde deine Leiche verwenden, um dein Dorf zu finden." Bryan lachte böse.  
"W..w..warum?" Evelyn hatte noch nie solche Angst in ihrem Leben.  
"Nichts für ungut, doch ich brauche viele Blutopfer, um mächtiger zu werden und ihr Elfen, ihr werdet nicht vermisst."  
Evelyn schlug nach dem Etwas, was vor ihr war, mit Bryans Stab, doch Bryan lachte nur.  
"Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Spiel, bring es zu Ende."  
Das Etwas gurgelte bedrohlich und holte mit der Hand nach ihr aus.

Evelyn schloss ihre Augen und war bereit zu sterben, doch nach gut zwanzig Sekunden, kam ihr der Tod recht schmerzlos vor und so öffnete sie ihre Augen. Das etwas lag leblos am Bode und Bryan lag neben ihm Bewusstlos.

Evelyn zwinkerte dreimal, um alles um sich wieder wahrzunehmen.  
"Hey, alles gut." Ein Mann kniete neben ihr und half ihr sich etwas aufzurichten.  
Seine Stimme war sanft und es gab keine Spur von Wahn, wie bei dem Magier.  
"W..wo ist der Geist?" Fragte sie.  
"Er ist tot, doch das war kein Geist, sondern ein Dämon, es sind verdorbene Gestalten."  
"Beim Erbauer, ich bin seit Wochen hinter diesem Mann her." Er zeigte auf Bryan.  
"Warum?"  
"Das hast du doch gesehen. Andraste sagte, Magie solle dem Menschen dienen und ihn nicht beherrschen, doch leider gibt es kaum Magier, die das können."  
"....ist es möglich, die Magie, aus dem Menschen zu entfernen?"  
Der Mann sah die Elfe vor sich, erstaunt an. "Nein, doch warum solltest du das wissen wollen?"  
".....i...ich habe Angst." Gab sie zu.  
"Ah ich verstehe, du bist nicht die einzige, die Angst vor Magie hat." Er strich seine schwarzen Haare zurück und stellte Evelyn auf die Füße. "Beim Erbauer ist es schon so spät?" Fragte er sie, als er sah, dass die Sonne langsam unterging. "Kleine ich muss nun los, sonst komme ich zu spät nach Ostwick." Er warf den Magier über seine Schulter und sah Evelyns fragende Augen auf sich gerichtet. Er schenkte ihr ein sanftes Lächeln. "Ser Henry, Templer aus Ostwick. Und nun kleine Elfe, ab in dein Dorf." Sagte er und ging los.

Evelyn stand noch Minuten später auf der Lichtung, da ihr Kopf so voll war, da Deshanna immer sagte, das Menschen schlecht waren. Doch Ser Henry, war es nicht. Deshanna lehrte Magie, doch Bryan zeigte ihr, wie schlimm Magie war und sie fragte sich, ob Lilly, Deshannas Schülerin, genau wie Bryan werden könnte. Doch am meisten dachte sie über die Personen, Andraste und Erbauer nach, wer waren sie und warum, redeten beide Männer über sie.

"Eve?" Ein Jäger mit dem Namen Nolan stand neben ihr.  
Evelyn nickte ihm nur zu und ging mit ihm mit. Nolan fragte Evelyn nichts an jenem Tag, doch er sah genau, das ein Dämon neben ihr am Boden lag, er wusste was sie gesehen hatte. Er nahm auch den Geruch wahr, wie ein Gewitter, was ihm sagte, das ein Templer bei ihr gewesen war, nur Templer rochen so. Doch er würde Deshanna nichts von jenem Tag sagen, da allem Anschein nach, der Templer ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Doch der andere Grund war, das er diesen Geruch insgeheim liebte und Deshanna ihm vorhielt, das er bewusst Templer im Wald suchte, wegen des Geruchs. Nolan fragte sich, ob er nur deswegen Evelyn gefunden hatte.  
"Eve, du bist noch sehr jung, doch da du ständig alleine im Wald bist, werde ich morgen mit deiner Ausbildung anfangen."

Zwölf Jahre Später

Nolan hatte Evelyn alles beigebracht, was er ihr beibringen konnte, doch er und Deshanna waren besorgt. Evelyn hatte eine starke angst vor Magie entwickelt. Es war so schlimm, das sie sogar in Lilly eine Bedrohung sah.

"Eve, du bist eine großartige Kriegerin geworden, doch du musst nicht immer alleine jagen."  
Deshanna kam auf die beiden zu, über ihrer Schulter lagen viele Felle von Tieren.  
"Nolan, es ist so weit."  
Der Elf murrte etwas genervt. "Ich weiß." Er nahm ihr die Felle ab.  
"Was ist los?"  
"Ich muss nach Ostwick und diese Felle verkaufen. Der Verkauf bringt, uns ruhe vor den Menschen. Sie kommen, deswegen nicht in den Wald, um zu Jagen."  
"Darf ich mit?" Platzte es aus Evelyn heraus.  
Nolan hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. "Ich denke, das ist keine gute Idee."  
"Nolan, nimm sie ruhig mit, es ist besser, als das sie wieder, wie jeden Tag Lilly böse anguckt."  
Nolan seufzte. "Was soll sie da? Ich muss den ganzen Tag mit diesen Shems verbringen und verhandeln, da wird ihr langweilig."  
"Nimm sie einfach mit." Sagte sie und ging.  
Nolan mochte nicht, wie egal Evelyn für Deshanna geworden war. Er sah in ihr eine Tochter.  
"Dann komm." Er nahm ihre Hand.  
Evelyn traute niemanden, doch Nolan, in ihm konnte und wollte sie nichts Böses sehen, so war bei beiden ein inniges Verhältnis entstanden.

Vor Ostwick kletterten Nolan und Evelyn von einem großen Hirsch und wurden von einigen Menschen belustigt angesehen ein anderer rempelte Evelyn absichtlich an, sodass sie fast zu Boden ging.  
Nolan sah der Frau böse nach. "Diese Shems, wie ich sie hasse. Nun komm."  
Er ging los und Evelyn ging ihm nach, bis sie einen Mann mit schwarzen Haaren sah, blauen Augen und einer Rüstung.  
Er unterhielt sich mit jener Frau, die Evelyn angerempelt hatte.  
Langsam ging sie zu ihm. "S..ser Henry?" Sagte sie leise und die Frau drehte sich zu ihr. "Was willst du?" Fragte sie und spuckte Evelyn ins Gesicht.  
Ser Henry drehte sich ebenfalls zu ihr und als er die blau-grünen Augen sah, wusste er, das er sie nur ein Mal gesehen hatte.  
"Mara, wenn du die Elfe noch mal bespuckst, wirst du Probleme bekommen." Sagte er ernst.  
"Ach komm, das ist ein Ärgernis." Sagte sie und strich ihm über seinen Arm, doch er zog ihn weg.  
"Komm." Sagte er und zog Evelyn mit sich.  
Die Frau war so sauer, dass sie einen Stein nach einer Elfe warf, die gerade den Weg lang ging.

"Was machst du hier?" Fragte er sie besorgt, als er in einer Gasse war.  
"..Nolan..unser Jäger und ich, wir sollen Felle verkaufen." Sie wollte ihren Ärmel gerade zu ihrem Gesicht führen und die Spucke wegwischen, doch Ser Henry hielt ihren Arm fest.  
"Nicht." Sagte er und nahm ein Tuch aus der Tasche und wischte die Spucke aus ihrem Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß, wo das ist, ich bring dich gleich zu ihm." Er wollte los, doch Evelyn hielt seinen Arm fest. "Wer sind sie?"  
"Ich?" Fragte er verwirrt.  
"N..nein, der Erbauer und Andraste." Sagte sie.  
Er hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. "Beim Erbauer, ich glaube du bist, das besonnenste, was ich je gesehen habe.  
"Warum?"  
"Ich habe noch nie eine Elfe gesehen, die so etwas fragt. Es ist so, das ihr Elfen, eure Götter habt und wir haben unseren, den Erbauer und seine Frau Andraste."  
Evelyn sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Müsst ihr Angst haben, das er euch bestraft."  
"Nur, wenn du schlecht bist, doch du musst da keine Angst haben, er würde dich schützen."  
Ser Henry sah Evelyn eine Weile an.  
Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist, dachte er, doch etwas in ihm sagte, dass es richtig ist.  
"Komm mit." Er nahm sie an der Hand und lief eine Weile mit ihr, bis sie vor einem größeren Gebäude ankamen.  
"Das ist unsere Kirche, sagte er." und ging mit ihr herein.  
"Schwester Helena.", sagte er zu einer Frau, welche zu ihm ging.  
"Bindest du dich endlich?" Sagte sie amüsiert.  
"Nein, sie könnte meine Tochter sein."  
"Ihr würdet ein süßes Paar abgeben, schau sie wird schon rot."  
Er bemerkte ihren roten Ton im Gesicht auch und lächelte etwas. "Darum geht es nicht, ich will das du sie segnest."  
"Was? Sie ist eine Elfe Henry, sie hat ihre eigenen Götter." Sie drehte sich zu Evelyn. "Sag du mir, willst du von unserem Gott gesegnet werden? Willst du das?"  
"Ich will von einem Gott beschützt werden, der weiß, dass Magie keine Gabe ist, sondern eine Waffe. Eine Waffe, die in den falschen Händen, schaden anrichten kann." Sagte sie.  
Schwester Helena sah Evelyn überrascht an. "Diese Meinung überrascht mich sehr und dennoch denke ich, das ich eine Elfe nicht segnen sollte. Nicht jeder sieht es wie du das ist wahr, doch du bist nach wie vor eine Elfe. Die meisten sehen in Magie entweder etwas Gutes, oder schlechtes. Ich werde für dich beten mein Kind, der Erbauer, wird über dich wachen, ich gebe dir mein Wort, doch ich weiß nicht, ob das bei einer Elfe, Sinn macht."  
"Wenn es denn Erbauer wirklich gibt, dann wird er auch diese Elfe schützen, da sie auch sein Kind ist.", sagte Ser Henry uns ging mit Evelyn nach draußen.  
"Ihr tut mir weh." Sagte sie zu ihm, als sie vor der Kirche waren. "Das tut mir leid, ich...ich wollte eure Hand nicht so drücken."  
Er ließ ihre Hand los und ging mit ihr ein Stück.

"Also kannst..." Ser Henry bemerkte, das er ihren Namen gar nicht kannte.  
"Evelyn."  
Er lächelte. "Evelyn, kannst du mir dein Blut geben?"  
"Bist du auch so ein Monster, welches sich von Blut ernährt?"  
"Was? Ach so nein. Das muss sich schrecklich angehört haben, doch ich will dich nicht anlügen, was ich vorhabe, hat mit Blutmagie zu tun, doch es ist für etwas Gutes."  
"Ser Henry, sie wissen was ich davon halte."  
"Ich weiß und ich teile deine Meinung, doch mir geht es, um deinen Schutz. Ich will ein Pyhlakterion anfertigen von dir. Normaler weiße, nutzen wir sie, um entflohene Magier zu finden, doch ich würde es dir geben."  
"Ich habe da eine Frage, was bringt es, das ich es bei mir habe? Ich bin kein Templer und ich weiß ja wo ich bin."  
"Ich weiß, doch ich denke das es wichtig ist, mein Bauch sagt mir das."  
Evelyn gab ihm etwas von ihrem Blut.  
"Warte hier, ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagte er und ging.

Evelyn wartete zwei Stunden und niemand kam, weswegen sie sich fragte, ob dieser Ser Henry, sie nur benutzt hatte.  
"Da bist du ja." Nolan kam auf sie zu. "Ich mag es nicht, wenn du wegläufst."  
"Das mache ich doch jeden Tag."  
"Erstens, ist dieses Verhalten, der Grund, warum du deine Gesichtszeichnung noch nicht bekommen hast und zweitens, bist du hier nicht im Wald, sondern in einer Menschenstadt, also bleib hier sitzen, ich bin in einer halben Stunde wieder da und dann gehen wir wieder in den Wald."  
"Was ist los?" Evelyn sah das Nolan nervös war.  
"Sagt dir die Stadt Kirkwall etwas?" Fragte er sie.  
"Nur das wir vor einigen Jahren in der Nähe gelagert haben, bis diese anderen Elfen kamen und es immer wieder zu Streit kam."  
"Genau. Ich habe Menschen gehört, die sagten, dass ein Magier eine magische-Explosion ausgelöst hat und ich hörte auch einige Menschen sagen, das sie Elfen die Schuld gegeben haben. Eve, das ist nicht gut, wer weiß, ob sie uns nicht angreifen."  
Evelyn sah ihn an. "Wir haben doch nichts gemacht."  
"Darum geht es nicht, das ist Menschen egal. Wie gesagt, bleib hier, in einer halben Stunde gehen wir los. Ich muss noch einige Informationen sammeln." Er küsste ihren Kopf und ging los.

"Ich dachte, das er nie geht." Ser Henry setzte sich auf den Platz, wo Nolan gerade noch gesessen hatte.  
"Rede nicht schlecht über ihn, er ist mein einziger Freund." Sagte sie.  
"Nein, er ist dein zweiter Freund." Evelyn wusste, dass er das auf sich bezog und so sah sie zu ihm.  
"Hier." Er machte ihr eine Kette um den Hals, an dem sich das Phylakterion befand.  
"Ich weiß, du denkst sicher, was bringt es, das du es bei dir hast, doch irgendetwas sagt mir, das es wichtig ist. Ich hatte nur ein Mal in meinem Leben, so ein Gefühl und das war als ich dein Leben gerettet habe. Der Erbauer hat mich zu dir geführt. Nun geh nach Hause kleine." Sagte er lächelnd.  
Evelyn hielt das Phylakterion in die Sonne und besah es sich genau.

"Hier." Evelyn nahm ihr Halstuch ab und band es Ser Henry, um den Arm. "Wenn wir uns nie mehr wiedersehen, dann wirst du mich nicht vergessen."  
"Das werde ich sowieso nicht, mach dir da keine Gedanken." Er tätschelte ihr noch mal kurz den Kopf und ging dann los.

Ein Jahr später.

"Warum sie? Du willst sie loswerden, Lilly könnte auch gehen." Nolan verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich brauche Lilly hier, ihr kann ich vertrauen, was ich von Evelyn nicht sagen kann. Es ist wichtig das jemand das Konklave überwacht, doch Lilly wird es nicht sein." Sagte Deshanna.  
"Ich verstehe, ich werde mit ihr gehen." Sagte er.  
"Nein, sie geht alleine."  
"Deshanna, das war keine Frage, ich werde mit ihr gehen. Es ist mir egal, was du dazu sagst." Er nahm sich seinen Bogen und lief zu Evelyn, die vor dem Dorf wartete.

"Was hat sie gesagt?"  
"Genau das, was du mir gesagt hast, doch weder du, noch sie, können mich abhalten mit dir zu gehen."  
Evelyn seufzte und machte sich zusammen mit Nolan auf den weg zum Konklave.


End file.
